


Thanking Her Lucky Stars

by lampsabout



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: F/F, i will fill all of the TMS#FE tags myself if i need to!!, tender gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampsabout/pseuds/lampsabout
Summary: The chance to see Kiria as something more than the godlike figure she idolized, was something she wouldn’t ever trade for the world. In reality, aside from the glimmering mirage, Tsubasa had admired for so many years, was a girl. A girl who was afraid, a girl with secrets, a girl who smiled and laughed and cried, and a girl who Tsubasa loved more than anything in the world.
Relationships: Kurono Kiria/Oribe Tsubasa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Thanking Her Lucky Stars

Tsubasa sighed to herself, once again reminding herself how lucky she was. Kiria Kurono was currently fast asleep on her lap, exhausted after a meet-and-greet. She ran her hand through Kiria’s light green hair, admiring the way it shone under the soft light of Tsubasa’s laptop, abandoned in exchange for admiring her girlfriend.

It was strange. For years, Tsubasa had seen Kiria as little more than an unattainable status. An unattainable high that Tsubasa aspired to reach. But here she was. Kiria in her lap, with her, within reach. She sighed to herself. She would never not be grateful for the chance to meet Kiria.

But really, the chance to see Kiria as something more than the godlike figure she idolized, was something she wouldn’t ever trade for the world. In reality, aside from the glimmering mirage, Tsubasa had admired for so many years, was a girl. A girl who was afraid, a girl with secrets, a girl who smiled and laughed and cried, and a girl who Tsubasa loved more than anything in the world.

She was so privileged to be with Kiria. So happy, to be with Kiria. Tsubasa sniffed, realizing she had begun to cry. She chuckled to herself, that just thinking about her girlfriend had brought her to tears.

Kiria shifted in her hands, her eyes blinking awake. “Mmnh, Tsubasa?” She asked, eyes still loaded with make-up only half-open. “Why are you crying…?”

Tsubasa laughed. “Don’t worry about it,” She smiled, kissing the top of Kiria’s head. “Go back to sleep, you’ll need it.”

“Ugh, you’re right…” Kiria groaned. “I wish I could just be with you all the time...you’re so nice, Tsubasa…”

Tsubasa blushed. Kiria always lost her filter when she was sleepy.

“Me too, but we do have jobs, Kiria.”

“I’ll quit my job,”

“Yeah, yeah, sure you will. Go back to sleep.” Tsubasa laughed, undoing Kiria’s braid for her so she could rest more comfortably.

Kiria mumbled something about Tsubasa, then snuggled up to her, arms hooking around her waist.

Yeah, Tsubasa was very lucky.


End file.
